


Cats Sleep Anywhere

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Kaku starts to wonder if Lucci's growing collection of cats means something. (pwp)





	Cats Sleep Anywhere

Lucci lets Kaku in through his apartment door. As Kaku enters, a black and white cat brushes itself up against his leg.

“Oh hello,” Kaku says. He bends down and strokes it. “Another one. Haven’t met this one here before. What’s your name champ?”

“Cat twenty seven,” Lucci replies.

He walks on through his hallway and Kaku gets back up and follows him to his living room. All around the room, cats perch on his furniture or stalk around it.

Kaku finds their big, unblinking eyes turning to stare at him all at once more than a little unsettling.

“You could at least give them all slightly friendlier names,” he says. “He looked like a ‘Mr Mittens’ to me what with his little white paws and all...”

“Ugh.” Lucci lies down on his sofa and a grey cat quickly jumps up to sit on him. “Call him what you want, but I certainly won’t be calling him that.” 

Kaku raises Lucci’s feet up and squeezes onto the sofa too, placing Lucci’s feet on his lap. He leans across Lucci, and pets the cat sitting neatly on his chest.

“I like it when they sit with their legs all neat and tucked in. Like a little loaf of bread.”

Lucci rolls his eyes.

“I know you think you’re not getting attached to Water Seven,” Kaku says. “But if I was to hazard a guess, I’d say Mr Iceburg was starting to rub off on you a bit. You’re picking up stray animals off the street just like he does.”

“Don’t try to be clever. This is nothing to do with Iceburg or this city.” Lucci shrugs.

“Even if you don’t care a lick about the people, an apartment full of cats… got to count for something.”

Lucci’s eyes close over and Kaku looks down at him. It was only ever when it was just the two of them alone that Lucci let down his tense guard a bit.

“I’m surprised none of the bunch have taken swipes at Hatori yet,” Kaku says. “Where is the rascal anyway?”

“They follow me home, that’s all there is to it. It needs no further justification, so stop embarrassing yourself by trying to over-analyse it.”

Kaku feels his heart race a little. He’s not sure whether it’s the slight thrill he gets from knowing that, with Lucci’s eyes closed, he could decide to reach out and kill him with one swift blow before Lucci even knew what was coming. He wonders if Lucci can sense the sudden killing instinct and yet he still keeps his eyes closed anyway.

Or perhaps it’s instead from the feeling that Lucci has started to trust him. He reaches out to Lucci, and instead of grabbing his throat, he strokes his hand through Lucci’s dark curls.

They sit silently like this, and Kaku continues to smooth his hand over Lucci’s head until he’s not quite sure whether Lucci is asleep.

He looks around the room.

"There really are a heck of a lot of cats."

Cats in boxes, cats in half open drawers. Some sticking their heads deep into Lucci’s cupboards and eating something mysteriously crunchy out of them. For someone who told him regularly how much he hated company, the cats proved quite the contradiction.

Presumably he’d let Hatori out to fly about in safety elsewhere. But he couldn’t imagine the bird being too happy about the situation on the whole. Had he been relegated to an outdoor pet now that Lucci had an ever growing family of feline friends gathering in there? It wasn't like him to neglect his beloved pigeon for anything.

Lucci stirs. “Three and nineteen, stop grooming each other like that. It’s disgusting.”

“Speaking of disgusting,” Kaku says with a laugh. “I don’t think I want twenty seven cats staring googly-eyed as we belly bump. Should we do the nasty at my place instead from now on?”

He kneads his hands over Lucci’s feet.

“Must you talk like that? If your plan is to put me off sex entirely then you’re doing quite well.”

“Really, what’s the skinny on the cat hoarding? It ain’t normal.”

“You’re not normal.”

“Gee, that was me told. Right, Dusty?”

Kaku raises Lucci’s feet off him and the grey cat jumps off Lucci's chest.

Kaku gets up and then lies on top of Lucci in the cat's place.

“Hmm, now will I just lie here and catch some shuteye on you like one of your cats? Or will I kiss you? Decisions, decisions?”

Lucci raises his head towards him and Kaku pulls himself away.

“Ah ah,” Kaku scolds. “I get to decide, not you.”

He closes back in again, and nuzzles at Lucci’s neck. He feels Lucci rub back into it. 

“Can’t have put you off that badly,” Kaku says.

He kisses Lucci and runs his hands back through Lucci’s hair.

“My, what wild hair you have. Untameable.”

Lucci pushes them both up and grabs Kaku. He gets up and then throws him over his shoulder.

“Oh, keen aren’t you?” Kaku laughs.

Lucci carries Kaku into his bedroom and drops him down on his bed. A cat jumps off it and runs off for the living room.

Lucci lies down on top of him and kisses him roughly, his teeth pulling at Kaku’s lip.

A big part of the thrill of sex with Lucci was never quite knowing what to expect.

Kaku’s heart is pounding as Lucci’s hands pull eagerly at his waistband.

He never knows whether Lucci will treat him delicately, which, to Kaku’s continuing surprise, he sometimes does. Most times it’s a bit more rough and ready, which Kaku enjoys too.

Lucci quickly dispatches the rest of Kaku’s clothes and flings off his suspenders.

Now and then, Lucci disregards all common decency, however, and goes practically feral on him. Those nights are intense and verging on violent, though the fear it elicits in Kaku often tints his orgasm with an intensity incomparable than that from gentler sex.

Lucci strips himself of everything else, but keeps his white tank top on. Kaku knows quite well he dislikes revealing the scars on his back.

“What tonight, I wonder?” Kaku says. “A soft and gentle kitten or a ravenous big leopard?”

Lucci says very little, if anything during sex, though Kaku enjoys teasing him. Trying to see if there’s anything he can say that will draw a response from him, vocal or otherwise.

Lucci presses a couple of his fingers into his mouth and coats them with his saliva. He spends a brief moment’s effort fingering Kaku before running the leftover saliva along his own dick.

“A gentleman would spare his partner a drop of his lube,” Kaku says unimpressed as Lucci eases into him while he still feels a bit too dry. 

“Don’t expect me to baby you.”

It’s a little uncomfortable as Lucci starts to fuck him.

Kaku frowns. “It’d feel better for you too, no doubt. Though I suppose this is one of those nights that you’re going to get off on the idea that this is a little unpleasant for me.”

As if to prove his point, Lucci bites hard into his neck and Kaku’s breath hitches.

“Hungry kitty.” Kaku winces. “This really is a tad painful, you know?”

Lucci ignores it and continues to fuck him.

Kaku reaches swiftly and squeezes his hand tightly around Lucci’s throat. His fingers slide towards pressure points just beneath his jaw and press deep. Lucci's eyes widen.

“Stop now Lucci,” he says. 

He squeezes tighter.

Lucci stops and Kaku seizes the chance to push him off. 

“Now let me get prepped properly if we’re going to keep doing this.” 

Kaku’s surprised when Lucci gets up to fetch the bottle of lube for him from his bedside drawer and drops it into Kaku’s hands.

“That’s more like it,” Kaku says. “And because you were a well mannered enough fellow to give me this, here. A performance, just for you.”

Kaku shifts himself so he’s sitting back on his knees, and locks eyes with Lucci. He squirts some of the lube out and across his fingers. He works it slowly around his anus and then lowers himself down onto his fingers. 

He closes his eyes, tilts his head back and he moans. It’s forced and very intentional. He hums. “Yes, this will definitely feel better for you once you’re back in here.”

He runs some lube along his cock too as he fucks himself on his own fingers. He looks right at Lucci again. “Getting nice and slick, just for you. Awful generous, aren’t I?”

Lucci reaches for him and Kaku quickly moves to catch Lucci’s shirt and takes him off guard. He throws Lucci over his shoulder and down onto the bed, then pins Lucci beneath him.

“No pouncing.”

Before Lucci can react, Kaku hands are around Lucci’s dick and he rubs plenty of lube along him. He gets up and straddles over Lucci and eases down onto him.

“See, much better now, right?”

Lucci pushes himself to sitting, picks Kaku up and forces him back down beneath him. He leans all of his weight into it as he parts Kaku's legs and pushes deeply back inside him.

Lucci is so worked up and full of adrenalin. Perhaps lust too, if Lucci felt such things.

Lucci usually does over power him in the end. But when it comes to it, Kaku’s usually ready and willing to give up the fight to him and let him claim control. Well lubed up now, it feels amazing for him as Lucci pins his whole body over him and thrusts roughy in and out of him, unrelenting. Kaku clings tight to him.

It doesn’t take long before Kaku comes, calling Lucci’s name. 

Lucci keeps going. Kaku’s so sensitive he can hardly bare it but is soon stiff again. 

“Waiting till I’m ready to come again so we can do it hand in hand?” Kaku huffs through heavy breath. “Ain’t that mighty sentimental of you?”

Lucci nips with his teeth at Kaku’s neck.

“No mercy,” he pants. “I’d be a sucker to ever expect it.”

Lucci does his best not to make a single sound, though the deeply held back grunts he makes as he thrusts drive Kaku wild. Kaku squeezes tightly around him.

Lucci’s head presses into the crook of Kaku’s neck, and Kaku’s hands run to comb through his hair again. One moment, his hands brush soft and gentle. The next, they’re tugging and desperate.

“Come on Lucci,” he whispers. “Just come for me, alrighty? I can’t take much more of this.”

Lucci keeps fucking him and Kaku moans Lucci’s name over and over in defeat. 

He comes for a second time before Lucci finally does too. As he does, the growling noise that finally escapes Lucci's throat is almost inhuman.

Lucci remains on top of him for a while and Kaku trails his fingertips over Lucci’s back.

A cat wanders along the bed past them before jumping off the end and wandering away. 

“Jeepers! Were you on the bed this whole time?” Kaku shakes his head.

Lucci nuzzles into Kaku's neck then drags his tongue along it.

“Good kitty.” Kaku strokes him again.

Lucci lies on top of him until it almost starts to grow awkward. Usually he’d be up and off Kaku straight away or close to it. It's a little sticky between them and as the fluids seep a little into Lucci's shirt, the damp sensation of it against him is uncomfortable.

Lucci makes a noise that sounds awfully like a purr, but Kaku decides is probably a snore instead. He was clearly done out from their long day at the dock. Kaku starts to wonder if the good days of hard labour in the sun and salty breeze of the shipyard was starting to make even an honest man of Lucci too.

He strokes Lucci's head again and considers rolling him off, but lets him stay a while to make the most of the rare closeness. 

Another cat jumps up on the bed.

“Gee! So, definitely my apartment next time.”

It settles down next to him, and Kaku tries to reach and give it an awkward pet with Lucci still heavy and fast asleep over him.


End file.
